Enya's Pictures
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Just a oneshot I did for one of my characters, I was bored and kinda inspired to do this. This is just for fun and has nothing to do with my stories.


Dragoness: Well this is a result due to boredum and inspiration from Baby Pictures by Freakyanimegal456.

Lloyd: Great. Now I'm in hell (spoken in sarcasm)

Dragoness: Shut up its about Enya!

Enya: WHAT?!

Lloyd: Hahahahaha -points to Enya-

Enya: -Takes Lloyd and flips him over her shoulder-

Lloyd: -X.X-

Enya: -Turns to Dragoness with an evil look in her eyes- You're next!

Dragoness: Uh oh, Enya's in "Psycho Mode"! Run for the hills! -Runs away with Enya close behind-

Enya: Get back here, I just want a picture (Yeah and beat me into next week!) -Evil cackles while holding a camera- (I hate having my picture taken!)

I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

--

Yuan grabbed a box from the secret drawer in his desk with a small smirk on his face. The box was his strongest obsession and Enya's worst fear. 'Now to show everyone.' Yuan teleported to where he was planning to meet everyone with a sinister smirk.

The reunion was in Altimira, courtesy of Regal, for the five year anniversary of the reunification of the two worlds, everyone was there. Lloyd, Sheena, Raine, Genis, Presea, Colette, Zelos, Regal, Enya... hell even Kratos was there, along with his siblings, Kassandra and Kaino (read Her Angel or check out info on my profile for Enya, Kaino and Kassandra). Yuan appeared and greeted everyone with a SMILE?! Everyone was in shock and I do mean everyone. 'Okay it's official, Hell has frozen over!' Enya thought in her mind. Her gaze fell to the box Yuan was carrying and froze, crimson eyes wide with fear and terror. 'Oh please Martel, please don't let it be THAT box!!' Enya's current state did not go unnoticed to Yuan's sight, he smirked in silent triumph.

"Hello everyone. How are you all?" Everyone said fine but Enya whispered "terrified", only her family and Yuan heard. Kratos, Lloyd, Kaino and Kassandra looked at Enya with a look that was a cross between confusion and concern. Kassandra followed Enya's gaze to the box that Yuand was holding, she raised an eyebrow. What could be in there that has Enya scared, no wait terrified?

"So Yuan, what's with the box?" Kass's voice full of curiousity, so that everyones gaze fell to the box. Yuan chuckled in a way that proved Enya was right to be frightened. 'Oh Martel, it _is_ THAT box!'

"Oh this? Nothing really, just a few photos." Yuan sat the box down on the table and the curious group came closer, Enya stayed back. Kassandra looked to her niece.

"What's wrong, Enya?" Enya shook her head frantically.

"N, nothing!"

"Then come on over." This time it was Lloyd who spoke up. Enya slowly made her way closer.

"I never thought you were the type to keep photos" Kratos spoke to his best friend. Yuan shrugged his shoulders with a care-free smile.

"I make an exception when it comes to these" Yuan opened up the box and pulled out a photo that consisted of five-year-old Enya wearing a pink dress and pink ribbon.

"You said you got rid of that!!" Enya cried out in embarrassment.

"So I lied, I can't help that you were so adorable" Yuan said with a smirk and soon began passing around pictures of Enya around to everyone. Some of the pictures were of Enya in pink or girlie clothing, sleeping adorably beaming at the camera with her arms raised up wanting to get picked up, or doing some graffiti on a wall in crayons and giving an innocent face. Enya's eyes caught sight of a picture where she had doodled on a sleeping Botta's face with a marker. Kass's favorite pictures were Enya braiding a sleeping Yuan's hair with a determined face, as if concentrating to not get caught but still focus on her work and Enya running around holding one of Yuan's capes in the air and Yuan chasing after her capeless. When Enya saw her father get his hands on a picture of herself when she was sixteen and wearing a mahogany colored shirt and black skirt that went to her ankles, she had had enough.

"I'm outta here!" Enya yelled out. Yuan chuckled inwardly at his foster daughter's retreat, he had been surprised that she stayed as long as she did. When Yuan heard Kratos's voice speaking to him, he came back from his thoughts.

"So Yuan, you had Enya for fourteen years and yet you never told me?" The auburn haired man sounded like he was restraining anger, Yuan gulped.

"W, well I figured you would want her raised away from Cruxis so-"

"But you never _told_ me, if I knew I could have at least been apart of some of her life" Kratos pulled out his sword, there was a hint of insanity and anger in his eyes. Yuan yelped before turning and running away as fast as he could. The red head followed after while laughing insanely and giving an evil smile.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE LIGHTNING ROD!!"

"I am now starting to question where Enya gets her insanity and both her and Lloyd get their temper." Kaino could only nod at his sister's comment as everyone watched the blunette run for his life from an insane Kratos.

--

Dragoness: There done after...THREE WEEKS?! OMFS!!

Lloyd: I see you managed to get away from Enya.

Dragoness: Yeah but I've got a strange feeling both Kratos and Yuan are both gonna kill me now.

Lloyd: ...I thought Enya got her insanity from Mom.

Dragoness: She did but I saw a fanart where your dad finally cracks. -Turns to readers- Also Yuan's name "Lightning Rod" was created by Li-chan0767 and full credit goes to her on that.

Lloyd: Review if you want, this was just for fun.

Enya: Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Drraaaaagoooooneeeeesssssss! Where are yoooouuu?

Dragoness: And that's my cue to get out of here! Bye! -Runs away-


End file.
